Please, traducción
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: original de Zayanyaz, en inglés. Yaoi, Violencia, sadomasoquismo. Horror.


**Título del original****: **Please

**Autor;** Zayanyaz, de , de LiveJournal

**Traducción;** para amoryaoi, Kitsune Gin / para , Fantasmaalineal.

**Characters**: Gin+Kira

**Clasificación**: M. Yaoi, consensual –sí, lo es- violencia extrema, sangre.

**Spoilers**: No, en realidad

_-Una de las cosas que me parece muy interesante del trabajo de Zay, es su brutalidad, los giros violentísimos que tiene y lo peor de todo, su capacidad de hacer felices a sus personajes, en una situación horrendamente torcida, dentro de una estructura pulida al extremo, sin un solo error gramatical, condensando cada gota de sangre y horror donde deben ir. Pese a su oscuridad, es sumamente brillante. Uno jamás pensaría que Kira es feliz con semejante tratamiento…y sin embargo…_

_La otra, es que en la mayoría de sus trabajos, a Zay le tiene absolutamente sin cuidado si recibe reviews o no…y de hecho, rara vez las contesta. Eso, es precisamente lo que distingue a un comprometido de un fan; la certeza de tener la razón de tal forma, que la opinión de los demás no cuenta, por terrible, glorioso, dulce o hermoso que sea lo que haya hecho. Si, para poder escribir lo que se le viene en gana –aunque reciba insultos o no sea publicado- tiene que tener dos trabajos que apenas le dejan tiempo para escribir y no morir en el intento, Zay sólo demuestra lo que es escribir con la propia sangre, sin esperar nada a cambio. _

_Reitero la advertencia; ésta es una traducción de un trabajo increíblemente violento y brutal; quienes no lo soporten, pasen de aquí. Y, por supuesto, traduttore, tradittore; espero haber sido fiel al texto. Esta traducción se hizo escuchando "Sweet dreams", en la versión de Marylinn Manson y "Pierrot the Clown", de Placebo, dos canciones horrorosamente hermosas, con las letras justas. __Namasté y thanks a lot for your confidence, Zayanz –sama!!-_

**A/N**: _-Estas son las notas originales de Zay_-

Esto ocurre cuando Ichigo y compañía llegan a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque ninguno de ellos es mencionado. Este trabajo se hizo para el grupo de **xukimex** de LiveJournal y, como yo no había tratado el asunto profundamente –o así de duramente, hahaha- como ellos querían en mi "To Protect" fic, por eso lo hice. Este es mi personal intento de Gin+Kira como personajes míos, sin haber escrito mucho antes sobre ambos, tratando de plegarme a los caracteres y a la vez, escribir algo de yaoi duro. Normalmente no escribo porn sin plan, pero querían algo así…hacer oneshot requests es más fácil mientras estoy escribiendo otras cosas. Esto fue escrito en alrededor de dos horas, mientras despegaba el cemento en la pared de mosaicos, en el baño. Léanlo y manden review, si se les antoja…

Zay

**Por favor…**

Los ojos de color turquesa soñaban despiertos, detrás de la puerta donde el capitán del Tercer Escuadrón estaba sentado, frente a su escritorio, firmando calmadamente, papel tras papel.

-Izuru, qué estás haciendo ahí? No dejas de mirar…

Alzó el rostro sobre los papeles, el plateado cabello cayendo suavemente sobre éste, hasta recargarse en el escritorio y poner la barbilla en su mano, sonriendo hacia su fukutaichou.

-Gomen, Ichimaru-taichou. No quise molestarle, pero es que hay un disturbio en el Rukongai…-respondió Kira, dejando caer la cabeza, el suave cabello rubio deslizándose por ambos lados de su delicado rostro

-Sé todo sobre esos disturbios, Izuru…sabes que puedo percibir cualquier reiatsu, no es asi?

La sonrisa de Ichimaru creció un poco mientras Kira se maldecía a sí mismo por caer de nuevo en las trampas de su capitán.

-Oh, sé que usted puede, Ichimaru taichou…só-sólo estaba diciendo…sólo quise…es decir no quise…- Izuru balbuceando, el peso de la mirada de su capitán, la sonrisa y el reiatsu, finalmente abrumándole como en una ola y él, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, cubriendose el rostro con las manos –gomen nasai, Taichou…

Gin se puso en pié, dejando el pincel sin cuidado alguno sobre el indudablemente importante documento que tenía al frente y miró hacia el pequeño y quebrado rubio, sobre el tatami. Su sonrisa fué un poco cansada; Kira había estado volviéndose más que inestable en las últimas semanas, soltándose en llanto a la menor señal de algo que lo disgustara. Eso estaba volviéndose fastidioso.

-Oi ou, vamos Izuru…tu sabes cómo me disgusta que te comportes de esa forma, que seas tan frágil. Deberías aguantar un poco más…acaso es hora de otra lección para hacer feliz a tu Taichou?- Gin cruzó sus brazos y esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

_Miedo, lujuria y entonces, un calor sobrecogedor. _Kira sabía que su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose después de escuchar las palabras de su capitán, los recuerdos inundándolo, las promesas implicadas en una sola y simple oración…

-Por favor…Taichou- Izuru suspiró y entonces, casi se atragantó cuando una mano tomó los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, arrastrándolo hasta quedar a los piés de su capitán.

-¿Qué es lo quieres? Me has pedido algo de forma muuuuy educada…qué era?

Gin se sacudió los cabellos que había arrancado de la cabeza de Izuru, al darle el violento tirón, mirándo como caían lentamente en el tatami.

Kira no se atrevía a mirar a su capitán a la cara

-…A…a ti, por favor, Taichou…te quiero a ti…

La frase brotó suspirante de su garganta, forzada por el dolor repentino, llena de anhelo y de miedo a decirlo

-Tu siempre tan bien educado, tan cortés, Izuru. Siempre diciendo "por favor" y "gracias" y disculpándote; siempre haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo. Lo mejor…

Gin puso sus manos en los hombros de Izuru y lo alzó, despacio, presionando la estrecha espalda del teniente contra su pecho, aspirando el dulce perfume de sus cabellos. Bajando sus manos de sus hombros a los brazos, acariciándolo, el suave roce haciendo que Kira se relajase y recargase contra el cuerpo de su capitán, suspirando. Gin siguió hablando, la dulce voz tan sobrecargada de acento siniestro…

-…Pero, algunas veces, tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente…-Ichimaru estrelló a Kira contra uno de los libreros que estaba empotrado en la pared, haciendo que varios de los volúmenes empastados cayeran al piso, al mismo tiempo, regando su contenido en éste.

Kira dejó escapar un grito, acomodándose contra el librero, sabiendo mejor que nadie que su capitán lo acosaría de alguna forma peor si intentaba resistirse. Un antebrazo fué presionado contra la parte trasera de su nuca, forzando su garganta contra uno de los anaqueles, bloqueando todo el paso al aire. Luchando por respirar, las manos de Kira se agitaron salvajemente, provocando que cayeran más libros al piso y ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de su taichou. Justo antes de que la negrura comenzase a invadir su visión periférica, Izuru sintió como el antebrazo de Gin se aflojaba y su mano, tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás, inhalando violentamente, sintiendo su garganta rasgarse y el dolor en su lastimado cuello. Las manos de Gin comenzaron a jugar con las fajas que aseguraban el hakama, desatando todo, en el familiar ritual conocido ya para Kira, absteniéndose éste de ayudar a su capitán a menos que éste se lo pidiese de forma explícita…so pena de ser castigado brutalmente.

-Mmmm…a ver, por qué, querido Izuru, estos nudos están tan fáciles de deshacer, eh? Los hiciste mas sencillos para terminar rápido?- la voz de Gin, tan suave, su lengua rozando la oreja de Izuru y éste, temblando ante la amenaza y el deseo y repentinamente, gimiendo en voz baja, mientras el deshecho hakama se arrugaba entero sobre sus tabi

-Sabes, Izuru? Más fácil no siempre es mejor…

La mano de Gin sobre sus cabellos y la frente de Izuru estrellándose dos veces, duramente sobre el estante de madera donde previamente su garganta había estado presa; Izuru quedó demasiado sorprendido como para gritar; sólo vio estrellas por todos lados. La sangre comenzó a cubrir el lado izquierdo de su rostro, una mezcla pegajosa de sudor y sus cabellos, pegada a su mejilla…sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas por el dolor repentino. Izuru trató de abrir la boca para disculparse, para rogar, para decir algunas palabras que incluso su mente no llegaba aún a formar…pero el antebrazo estaba ahí, de vuelta sobre su nuca, presionando su garganta sobre el estante de madera, mientras la sangre seguía goteando de su frente y una mano deshacía el resto de su uniforme y lo retiraba con una lentitud rayana en la agonía. Esta rutina, con todo, no le era desconocida; nada de aire hasta que no quedase completamente desnudo…

-No piensas caerte si retiro mi brazo, verdad Izuru? –Gin arrastró el kosode hasta que éste cayó sobre el piso. El brazo sobre la nuca aflojó su presión, manteniéndolo derecho, pese a todo y permitiéndole llenar sus pulmones de nuevo

-Mmmhm..eres realmente un buen chico…y con los chicos buenos, nos vamos por caminos conocidos, verdad? Voy a seguir un viejo caminito…uno que ya conoces…

Kira sintió los delgados y finos dedos de Gin acariciando sus costillas y deslizándolos hacia las caderas, tocando ligeramente las cinco enormes cicatrices de cada lado

-¿Recuerdas estas? Nuestra primera vez…cómo te resististe, mi dulce Izuru, gritando que no, que no querías…pero al final quisiste, verdad?

Las manos delgadas y frías abarcaron la blanca y fina piel de las nalgas, siguiendo las seis finas cicatrices que las cruzaban diagonalmente

-Y…recuerdas estas de aquí? Estabas llorando, sentado en mí…la primera vez que te tenía mirándote de frente, mientras te cogía…gritaste y estabas aterrado cuando te las hice…uhmmm; las primeras veces siempre son las mejores…

Los labios de Gin trazaron una delicada linea de besos sobre un hombro de Izuru, lamiendo ligeramente una herida oval, aún abierta y provocando un gemido en su fukutaichou

-Y esta…es una de mis favoritas; estábamos en tu cama y yo estaba intentando ser todo lo dulce y amable posible…y, recuerdas bien lo que dijiste, Izuru? Dijiste "hiéreme, por favor, lastímame" Y yo lo hice…y lloraste, lloraste tanto…recuerdo que el sabor de tus lágrimas era tan dulce, Izuru…hey, no te caigas…aún estoy recordando…

Kira ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba al borde del colapso, sus manos sujetas tan fuerte como podía a los estantes, sus dedos casi en blanco, mientras su capitán hacía el recuento de cada dolor inflingido, sobre su oreja, con aquella voz tan dulce. A cada recuerdo mencionado, Kira se iba endureciendo cada vez más entre las piernas, hasta que su erección comenzó a rozar contra el librero, forzándolo a separar sus caderas, con el temor de que el roce le produjese llegar al límite, gracias a ese contacto

-Y esta otra, Izuru…recuerdas esta?- dedos suaves seguidos por labios húmedos en hileras de besos, trazando una cicatriz profunda sobre su omóplato izquierdo, herida que terminaba casi en su costilla – fue la primera vez que me hiciste enfuerecer en serio. Pensaste que no sabía nada, que ignoraba que habías estado con Renji, cierto? Pero descubrirte fue raro…casi como si tú quisieras que me enojara contigo y te castigara, querido Izuru, tan dulce. Te recuerdo hecho un nudo sobre el piso y la sangre que salió entre tus piernas…me hizo deslizarme tan rápido dentro de ti, tan deliciosamente. Y claro, lloraste también…pero se te puso dura y la dejaste dura para mí, todo el tiempo, como el buen chico que siempre eres…

Gin se pegó más a Kira y tocó su plano y suave estómago, la piel marcada por cicatrices de quemaduras, oscuras y púrpuras contra la pálida piel

-Oh y cómo podía olvidarme de éstas…ese día realmente fuiste un chico malo conmigo, Izuru…después de todo lo que te doy de mí, de todo lo que te he entregado…dijiste "No" e intentaste alejarme de ti…y se te ocurrió usar tu kidouh. Y fue entonces cuando aprendiste que no debías meterte con un adversario que posee un reiatsu mayor al tuyo…recuerdas lo que pasó cuando dejaste de gritar y la mitad de tu ropa se había quemado sobre ti y evaporado por el fuego? Yo sí…mhmm…tus piernas estaban sobre mis hombros y yo estaba mirando cuán horrendas eran tus quemaduras…pero te desmayaste en el orgasmo, diciendo mi nombre…

Las manos bajaron, hasta llegar a los muslos de Kira, a la sazón temblando de deseo y a punto del desmayo. Las cicatrices en la suave cara interna de los muslos eran superficiales, difíciles de sentirse o de ver, pero tanto Gin como Izuru sabían dónde estaba cada una.

-Y todas estas…ah…sólo porque sabes ponerme hasta el límite; a veces, no tengo remedio, mi querido Izuru…y de paso, tú sabes sacar lo mejor de mí…

Kira sintió las suaves manos acarciando sus muslos y la parte baja de su vientre, pasando por sus caderas, trazando líneas alrededor de su erección, pero sin tocarlo

-T…Taichou… por favor… _por favor_…

Las manos se detuvieron y un gemido lleno de lujuria salió de la boca de Kira

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Izuru?

-H…hiéreme, _p…por favor, Taichou; lastímame_- Kira suspiró, desmayadamente y Gin dejó escapar una risita

-Oh, pero claro que voy a lastimarte, Izuru…- Gin reía en voz baja mientras abría su propia hakama, no mucho, lo suficiente para hacer lo que quería

Incluso la risa de burla no detuvo la lujuria y el deseo de Kira; sin embargo, de repente sentir las manos de Gin sobre las aún goteantes heridas de su frente le confundieron un poco. Las cosas se le aclararon cuando una mano, llena de sangre, cubrió de rojo el miembro de Gin y la otra, sin ningún cuidado, usó esta para lubricar al joven fukutaichou. Sin tener tiempo ni de pensar, Gin entró en él tan duro y tan rápido como pudo, viéndose recompensado al instante por el terrible grito y el instante de rigidez muscular en todo el cuerpo delante de él.

-No se te ocurra terminar, Izuru…sabes eso mejor que nada –suspiró Gin en la oreja de Kira, haciendo aún más agradable la tensión que estaba a punto de estallar a través del cuerpo del que pendía el suyo propio.

Gin empezó con empujones cortos, duros, precisos, que poco a poco se tornaron en estocadas más largas, más profundas. Cada metida dentro de Izuru obtenía un grito de éste; cada salida, un gemido profundo. Finalmente, ambos fueron perdiendo el aliento y el ritmo entre gemidos, en cada movimiento dentro del cuerpo de Kira. Las manos de Ichimaru originalmente lo sostenían de las caderas, pero conforme fueron avanzando, éste terminó por tomar las muñecas de su fukutaichou, alzándolas sobre su cabeza, para mantenerlo derecho.

Izuru sintió que estiraban su cuerpo hasta el límite, las uñas de Gin mordiendo la tierna piel interna de sus muñecas. A cada embestida de Gin dentro de su cuerpo, su erección rozaba con el librero, haciéndole moverse hacia atrás, lo que fuera para detener la fricción que lo estaba llevando cada vez más hacia el orgasmo

-T…taichou, por favor… no puedo más… tengo…tengo que…

-No, claro que no, Izuru. Conoces las reglas. No..hasta que yo lo diga…no te atrevas

Gin tomó las dos muñecas de Izuru en una sola mano y bajó la otra hasta el escroto de Kira, acariciándolo hasta que un grito, esta vez de placer, salió del hombre preso frente a él

Izuru sintió su orgasmo alejarse un poco…pero éste fué acercándose rápidamente cuando la boca de Gin tocó ese punto sensible de su nuca, lamiéndo, chupando, mordiendo…

Más gemidos y palabras sin sentido surgiendo de la garganta de Kira mientras podía sentir los labios y la lengua de su Taichou lamiendo el sudor de su nuca y sus hombros. El cortante dolor producido por los dientes, clavados como por voluntad propia en su hombro, mandaron olas de placer hacia su estómago, inundando sus ingles; incluso la lengua causante de ese dolor intolerable en la herida abierta, sólo le acercaron más al final, al deseado y ansiado final…

Saborear a su teniente en la punta de la lengua siempre producía en Gin un placer dulce, haciendo sus embestidas más firmes y duras, volviendo sus propios gemidos más bajos y sus manos, en cualquier parte de Kira donde estuviesen, sujetándolo aún más fuerte. Mordiendo de nuevo, sonrió y sus dientes atravesaron carne tierna y sangre fluída sobre la blanca piel, haciendo suspirar al hermoso joven. Eso fue suficiente para reprimir su propio suspiro; tomó una vez más a Kira de los cabellos, empujando de nuevo su nuca y forzando su garganta contra el estante de madera, como al principio; cuando la lucha de Kira por aire comenzó, Gin terminó profundamente en el interior de su teniente, los músculos de éste quedándose con toda su esencia, involuntariamente

Se salió de él de un solo tirón; siguiendo a esto el grito de pérdida, de dolor y de necesidad insatisfecha y desesperada, en sus oídos. Las manos de Kira arañaron el librero, golpeándolo con frustración, llorando

-Qué estás haciendo ahí, Izuru? – Gin sonrió, alzando la hakama de su teniente, del piso y limpiándose con ella, antes de ajustarse sus propias ropas

Kira sintió su cuerpo temblar, su erección estremeciéndose y la acuciante necesidad de MAS –de mas de _lo que fuera, por Dios, de cualquier cosa-_ Y no había nada; ni tacto, ni placer ni tampoco dolor, para obtener algún alivio.

-T…taichou… no así…por favor, no así. Yo…- Kira estrelló sus manos contra el librero y Gin notó que incluso a ese nivel al que había llevado las cosas…aún no era suficiente para aliviar su necesidad…qué buen chico…

-Ah, quieres que te toque otra vez, Izuru? Quieres que te pase la lengua por la cara o que te dé suaves besos en la nuca? O…quieres que te dé algo mejor que eso?

Kira sintió los rudos modos de su capitán sobre su espalda, empujándolo otra vez contra el librero, tomando esta vez sus manos por detrás, con una sola y la otra, arañando ligeramente su pecho, tomando de repente uno de los suaves pezones y retorciéndolo, hasta que Kira sintió cual si la sensible piel se quemara…

-Y…si hago que éstos te sangren, Izuru? Qué tal si los hiero lo suficiente de modo que no te puedas poner el uniforme sin sentir que el dolor te atraviesa…toda esa ropa rozándote, hiriéndote, haciéndote sentir que quieres gritar y venirte mientras estas hablando con Hinamori o con Renji...o conmigo…?

La suave respiración tras él, acariciando su nuca, el dolor fluyendo a través de su pecho y las uñas arañando sus pezones hasta sangrarlos, se combinaron rápidamente hasta lograr el placer que Kira necesitaba tan desesperadamente, el alivio total…

-Por favor…

_Sí, mi taichou, házlo, házmelo, hiéreme, sí…oh_

-…Claro, Izuru; eres _tan_ buen chico…

Kira escuchó de su Taichou las palabras que, por fin, lo liberaban de su autocontrol y se concentró en el dolor ardiente, usándolo para liberar el estrangulamiento de su orgasmo, gritando mientras éste lo invadía en oleadas, las lágrimas cayendo como cascada de sus ojos y su cuerpo golpeando contra el librero.

Gin retiró sus brazos de Izuru y miró, indiferente, cómo el joven se desmayaba, cayendo pesadamente sobre el piso, sobre las pilas de libros abiertos y a medio abrir, su sangre y semen manchando ahora algunas de las páginas.

Regresando a su escritorio, alzó su pincel de nuevo, arrugando la nariz frente a la enorme mancha de tinta formada en la hoja de papel, firmándola de todas formas y poniéndola en la pila de trabajo hecho, su teniente, totalmente olvidado ahora, tirado en el piso…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Entrevista a Zay, autorizada;

Fantasmaalineal; Zay, por qué le hiciste esto a Kira?

Zayanzaz; Es muy simple. Lo odio. No comprendo cómo alguien que es maltratado de esa forma, puede amar a quien lo maltrata. Está loco, de veras. Entonces, como le gusta que lo maltraten, decidí hacerlo feliz, a su modo

FA; Me temo que lo hayas logrado

Zay; Yo también. Hay gente así de torcida, qué le vamos a hacer! Sólo le di gusto...

FA; Deseas que te pase las reviews de esta traducción?

Zay; Me da lo mismo. El yaoi escrito por mujeres es diferente. No creo que haya reviews.

FA; Namasté entonces, para ls lectors y gracias por su paciencia y lectura. Fantasmaalineal.

Final del formulario


End file.
